


Right Time

by TimelessSoulmates



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, M/M, Max as in Alec's brother, Mentions of Simon, and jace, very background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessSoulmates/pseuds/TimelessSoulmates
Summary: Alec hasn't seen Magnus in almost ten years. That is about to change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is the first ff I wrote in years and the first time I try in english so, you know, it's a disaster waiting to happen. I hope it's not that bad, though.
> 
> There is a bit of angst at some point, a blink and you miss it kind of moment. So nothing big.

When Alec enters from the door, the first thing he notices is that the lights are on. Now, he’s pretty sure that wasn’t the case when he left for work that morning so someone must be there.

The second thing he sees is Isabelle eating on his couch while watching something on Netflix.

“You’ve got mail. I put it there,” she says as a greeting and she gestures to an indefinite point behind her.

Alec looks around and spots it on the counter that separate the kitchen from the living room. 

“Hello to you, too. What are you doing here?,” he questions as he puts the keys in the bowl on the little table near the door and the briefcase against the table leg. “I gave you the key in case there is an emergency, not so you come and go whenever you want.” He really doesn’t mind but boundaries, boundaries are great. “What if I had company?,” he asks and the laugh that escapes from Isabelle’s lips isn’t very flattering.

“Like it was an option. We had a fight, I came here,” she doesn’t elaborate more but Alec knows she’s talking about Simon.

“Do you want to talk about it?,” he proposes while he goes through the mail he received. He’s not one to talk about these things, if he’s the subject, but for his sister he’s always willing to talk.

“Not really, but it’s nothing big so don’t worry,” she looks back to the screen and Alec knows the argument is closed.

He still doesn’t understand how they came to be, so different yet so similar. Maybe that’s why they work, and Alec is happy his sister has found someone who loves her and makes her happy. Fights excluded. But Alec isn’t really worried because he knows they fight for little things and then they make up for that. 

Alec puts down all of his mail but a simple white envelope with only his address on it. He opens it and he snorts.

“Great,” he only says and Isabelle turns around to look at him.

“What?,” she asks as she keeps eating and Alec doesn’t know if he should be worried that she is going to stain the couch or that he’s worried about that. When did he become so domestic? 

He looks at the paper in his hand as it’s an enemy.

“I just got an invite for a high school reunion. In a month,” he looks at her with a semi disgusted face.

“That should be fun,” it’s the only things she says before turning to the screen.

“How? I hated everyone in my year,” he states with convinction, remembering how he couldn’t wait to leave all of that behind.

“Exactly,” she smirks. “And you didn’t hate everyone,” and he doesn’t need for her to be specific because he knows who she’s talking about. And she’s right, he could never hate him. Not so sure about the other way around.

“I haven’t seen him since the graduation, last time I talked to him was even before that.”

He regrets everything that went down between them, or didn’t really, and often he wondered what could have happened. But it wasn’t the right time. Or, at least, that is what he wants to believe.

“Because you’re an idiot,” she asserts, not looking away from the screen. 

Alec can’t argue with that.

 

***

_ Alec is late, really late, but he lost sense of time and now he will never arrive on time to the shooting range. _

_ So when the doorbell rings, he grunts because he doesn’t have time for greetings, but he knows his mother is on the phone so he doesn’t really have a choice.  _

_ He picks up his bag and goes to open the door, finding himself surprised when he sees who is on the other side of the door. _

_ “Magnus? What are you doing here?,” he asks and then he flinches for the tone he used.  _

_ He doesn’t really know him so well, they are in the same year and they share a few classes together but you can’t call them friends. They talked maybe three times in total, and once was because Alec was blocking the door and Magnus asked him to move. _

_ That, of course, is not an excuse to use that tone, but he’s late. Very late. _

_ “I’m here to babysit your brother,” he says and Alec’s mouth open because what? _

_ “What are you talking about?,” nobody told him about this.  _

_ “Talk to your father, he’s the one who hired me,” he sounds annoyed and maybe he doesn’t want to be here. Or he didn’t like how Alec reacted. He has a point, if it is that. _

_ “I don’t have time for this,” he says and turns around. “Mom!,” he shouts and he knows she won’t be pleased for the shouting and the interruption.  _

_ He goes around Magnus, ready to leave. “I’m sorry but I really need to go. Bye.” _

_ He doesn’t wait for a reply, he starts running to get to the elevator and the car, already imagining what his instructor is going to say. _

_ He’s almost arrived when he realizes he forgot the bow. Fuck everything.  _

_ It will take Alec weeks to realize that that was the start of their short friendship. _

 

***

Alec doesn’t know why they have to go through this Sunday lunch every week, it’s not like they are the most warm family in the world. Maybe it’s for the sake of appearance; if they get together as a unit family, at least once a week, his mother can pretend. What, he doesn’t know.

He doesn’t mind, of course, seeing his siblings as he meets with them more than once a week. It’s the formal lunch he doesn’t like. 

It’s not like their parents are really interested in what is going on with their lives. They would, if only the siblings were to follow the path Maryse and Robert wanted for them, and not what they want out of their lives.

Maryse isn’t very fond of Isabelle living with and being engaged to Simon. She wanted someone more ‘high class’ for her. Alec thinks his sister still keeps coming to these lunches only for their father. She’s still a daddy girl at heart. 

Max was her last hope and he flew that hope out of the window when he announced he was going to become a comic book artist. That and the fact that he doesn’t want to have kids, as of now. Or getting married. Or that he doesn’t care about the gender of his partner. Alec still thinks his mother blames him for that. In Maryse’s head, it makes sense; in Alec’s, not so much.

As for him, he would be the perfect child, if only he was interested in women and not men. And didn’t choose to become a public defender instead of a corporate lawyer or something like that.

At first, after he came out, they tried to say he was just confused, he hadn’t found the right woman and other bullshit like that. Now, they have resigned and accepted that’s not something that is going to change. But it can’t be said they are supportive, as they never ask him if he has met someone. If they don’t ask, they don’t have to think about it.

“So,” Isabelle starts, probably to break the awkward silence that it has settled on the table. “Have you decided about that reunion?,” she asks looking at Alec.

“What reunion?,” Maryse enquires.

“I got an invitation for a high school reunion, it’s at the start of the month,” he replies to his mother before turning to Isabelle. “Haven’t decided yet, but I’m leaning towards not going.”

He thought about doing a pros and cons list but he’s sure it would be a long list of cons and one single pro.

“I wonder if Magnus is going,” Max says and Alec’s head turns around so fast he’s surprised he didn’t break his neck, because what?

“Magnus? You remember him?,” Alec asks, confused.

Max was ten or eleven years old at that time, Alec didn’t think his brother would still remember him.

“Who is Magnus?,” Maryse asks and Alec isn’t surprised she has forgotten him. Max meanwhile, is looking at Alec as he can’t believe him.

“That boy you asked to babysit me a long time ago,” Max quickly replies before giving his attention to Alec. “Well, yeah. I spent almost every afternoon with him for months, hard to forget. And I saw him, like, two months ago or less, so…” 

What the hell.

“What?,” is the only things he can manage to ask.

“I ran into him a few years back, we talked a bit and then we kept in touch. We try to meet every few months, but why are you so surprised? I thought you knew?”

How could he know? When they started college, in opposite sides of the country, he kinda stalked him on facebook to see what and how he was doing, but after a few weeks he felt like a creep and stopped. He even deleted his own profile to be sure to not check on him. So really, he wouldn’t know. He didn’t even know Magnus was back here.

“You didn’t tell me, so no?,” he says and Max frowns.

“I posted a photo with him on Instagram,” he says and then he sighs. “Oh, right. You are the only person under thirty that doesn’t have a social media account,” he shakes his head and takes a sip of his water.

“Did you know about this?,” Alec asks Isabelle, since he knows she has that app too. 

“No,” she replies as she scrolls something on her phone. “Oh. I did see that photo at the time but I didn’t recognized him, he changed a lot. What a handsome man he turned out to be.”

Alec doesn’t want to see that photo. He really doesn’t. 

“Right?,” says Max, glancing at Alec trying to be subtle and failing.

“He has a lot of followers, is he famous?,” she asks and Alec is a bit lost. “One more, now. You really can’t say he has a cat, looking through his photos.”

“Chairman Meow is his baby, he posts at least three photos of him a day. And he was, is, kinda famous? He ran a fashion blog years ago and gained a lot of attention. He stopped now, but people still follow him,” he shrugs and starts eating again.

Alec needs a moment to process all of this and to understand what they are saying.

What instead he doesn’t really need to do is downloading that app. And he won’t. 

 

***

_ When Alec returns from practice, he finds Max and Magnus on the couch, his little brother is asleep while Magnus is reading. _

_ “Hey,” he greets to let him know he’s there. _

_ “Hi. He fell asleep not long ago. I tried to keep him up but I obviously failed,” he says in a soft tone, looking at Max with care.  _

_ It’s more than a month since he started watching him and Max seems really fond of Magnus. _

_ “Don’t worry,” he reassures as he place his bag on the floor near the couch. “Did you eat?,” he asks and he doesn’t even know why. Or maybe he does. _

_ “I gave him what your mom left for him,” he replies as he closes the book. Alec recognize it as their history book. _

_ “I was talking about you, not him.”  _

_ Magnus seems surprised but he recovers quickly. _

_ “No, usually I eat after I leave here,” he doesn’t add anything else and Alec is pretty sure his mother never said to him that he could eat with Max when he is there for dinner. _

_ “I’m famished, do you want to stay? I’m sure there is something we can eat,” he offers and he hopes his answer is positive. “Isabelle is with her science club,” he adds to make sure Magnus knows she won’t be there.  _

_ Magnus is looking at him like he grew a second head. Since he started working there, they exchanged a few conversations, nothing major, but Alec wouldn’t mind talk to him more.  _

_ “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he says looking around. _

_ “My parents won’t back for a while,” he shrugs. “If you want, no pressure.” _

_ Magnus seems to think about it and then he makes a decision.  _

_ “Sure, why not?,” he says smiling. _

 

***

Alec closes his laptop and sighs. In day like this one, he regrets choosing this job. Nevermind that in a few hours he’ll have already changed his mind. Right now he hates his job. And the headache that started not long ago.

He knows he can’t win this case, and if he’s going to get a good deal for his client, it’ll be a miracle, but that doesn’t mean he won’t try everything he can.

He leaves his office and puts his head inside the one next to his. “Hey, I’m going to lunch, do you want something?,” he asks Victor because he knows he can’t leave, something to do with a case.

“You are my savior. I love you,” he declares and Alec laughs.

“I’m gonna tell your spouse you said that. So, what do you want?” 

“Something quick to eat and that doesn’t make a mess,” he winks at him and Alec can only shake his head. 

He’s about to respond when his mobile starts to ring. He waves at Victor before picking up the call.

“Hey,” he starts as he heads for the elevator. “Don’t you have class?,” he asks to his brother.

“It was cancelled. Do you want to grab something together?,” from the tone of his voice Alec knows he’s walking.

“You caught me in time, I’m heading out right now.”

He nods to a woman that works on the same floor as they both wait for the doors to open.

“I’m around the corner, see in a bit,” he hangs up as the elevator comes to a stop.

 

“That would be all?,” asks their waiter as he collects their menu.

“For now,” replies Max as he winks at him. They guy shakes his head and leaves with a small smile on his lips.  

“Give it a rest,” is what Alec grunts the moment they are alone.

“What?”, inquires Max with fake innocence.

“You’re always flirting with everyone, can you not for like five minutes?”

Max laughs, of course he does. “I’m not flirting, I’m being polite,” he says like he really believes that.

“That,” he gestures with his hand as to be more clear, “for sure, wasn’t what being polite looks like.”

Max rolls his eyes. “Shush, you don’t know these things. And even if I were flirting, and I wasn’t, there isn’t anything wrong with that, I’m not proposing or anything like that.” 

Alec opens his mouth to reply but a waitress comes with their beverages, so he stops. “Thank you, darling,” Max says before she leaves and Alec can’t help but let out a grunt. “Being polite,” he repeats before taking a sip from his glass.

Alec is glad his brother didn’t choose a college away from home like he did at the time. Not that he was really that distant, but he didn’t go home often, and their relationship suffered a bit from it. Distance and age difference aren’t really a good match, but once he came back, things got better.

Sometimes he thinks they are total opposite from each other and how they can be brothers. Alec can probably count on the fingers of his hand the number of friends he has, whereas Max knows everyone and he’s always meeting new people. Alec is an introvert, as much as Max is an extravert.

“I saw Jace yesterday, he told me you’re a shitty friend and that he’s going to replace you with Simon. What did you do?”

Jace, childhood friend that never went away, never lost touch even when they were in different states.

“I neglected him. It has been weeks since the last time I saw him, he keeps asking to meet but I don’t have time now,” but that for sure it’s not a motive to replace him with Simon. Simon, really?

The waitress comes back with their plates and they thank her. This time, Max only smiles at her.

“Speaking of neglected people, Magnus is going to the reunion,” the younger brother announces and Alec almost chokes with the bite he just took.

“What? How did…,” he sips from his glass, trying not to die.

“I asked him,” he reveals and looks at Alec like he can’t believe that guy is his brother.

“Did he ever… Did you... ,” Alec stops himself again, doesn’t know what he wants to ask or if he wants an answer.

Max looks at him and Alec almost thinks he’s pitying him. “He never explicitly asked about you. One of the first times we met, he asked about my siblings, how you were doing, but nothing more,” Max starts to pick at his lunch. “But he liked some photos I have with you on Instagram.”

Max starts eating, just like that.

“What do you mean he liked some photos?,” he asks.

Max raises his head to look at him, and that look is saying are you freaking kidding me.

“I posted a photo, he saw it, he clicked on the heart, or doubled clicked on the photo. I don’t know,” he shakes his head and he moves his attention to his food. “Alec, you really should start living in the present, modern technology is great, so are the apps.”

It’s not a big of a deal, Alec thinks. So what if he saw a photo of him? Maybe it means he doesn’t hate him anymore, maybe he even forgot about that thing. No, that’s impossible.

He doesn’t know or understand why he’s so flustered about all of this, it’s not like he and Magnus had this great past. Hell, he hadn’t even thought of him in years. So why all of this right now?

He starts to eat, his lunch break can’t go on for hours, as he thinks about it.

Maybe he needs closure, to take responsibility for his action. He was young, sure, but that’s not a justification for how he acted. 

“You know,” Max says and Alec is startled, too focused on his thought. “I saw you two kissing, that time.”

Alec had no idea Max was still awake. “The only time,” he admits. 

“Really?,” Max sounds surprised and even the expression on his face tell that he didn’t expect that.

He nods. “Yeah,” he doesn’t smile at the memory of that one and only time. He didn’t suspect that Max knew, and he obviously never told him. The only person he ever told was Isabelle, months after the fact. Not even Jace knows, Alec has never found the courage to tell him, not because he’s ashamed of the kiss, but for how he acted.

“Wait,” Alec exclaims, remembering something. “Was that why you didn’t talk to me for a while?”

“No! I’m not our parents, thank you very much,” he seems offended Alec even thought so. “I didn’t give a shit about the kiss, I was happy for you, I wasn’t mad about that. I was mad at you for whatever you did after that that made Magnus quit babysitting me.” 

He slams his fork through his salad, like it personally offended him. Alec thinks he’s picturing Alec in that plate.

“So you didn’t see what happened after the kiss?,” he asks as confirmation.

“Nope, but I have an idea,” Alec nods and he sips from his glass.

“That was the last time we spoke,” Alec admits, he knows Max can see the regrets in his eyes.

“Are you serious? What the hell? You never tried to talk to him? No wonder he quit.” Max shakes his head and he keeps eating.

“He didn’t deserve that,” he says, sounding apologetic. 

“He surely didn’t. And I didn’t deserve to lose the best sitter I ever had because-,” he stops mid phrase but he moves his hand around, like that explains what he wants to say.

“Sorry,” Alec says and sighs.

“Yeah, it’s not me the one you have to say sorry to.”

Alec agrees with that and now he knows he’ll be at that reunion.

 

***

_ Since they started talking months ago and Alec asked him to stay with him for dinner, he and Magnus had bonded over their love for reading and they developed a friendship Alec would have never imagined.  _

_ These days, it is unusual for Magnus to not stop there with Alec after watching Max. Their parents come back even later than usual and Alec benefits from that. _

_ He likes talking to Magnus, he’s very smart and so interesting that Alec can’t believe he took him so much time to see that. _

_ “Have you already written the assignment for Mrs Herondale?,” Magnus asks. They are sitting on the couch, books spread in front of them. Alec is writing down something. _

_ Sometimes, like now, they study together since they have a few class in common. _

_ “It’s almost done, the end is giving me a headache though. I bet yours is already finished,” he looks up from his notepad and Magnus is smiling. “Of course,” Alec is not surprised at all he already wrote it. _

_ “I had time, your brother is behaving like an angel lately,” he is sporting a soft smile and he can’t believe how fond Magnus is of Max. Or maybe he can. And he knows the feeling is mutual.  _

_ “He’s probably plotting something,” he says and they both laugh. _

_ Magnus goes back to his notes and Alec can’t stop staring at him.  _

_ It’s nothing new, it happened before. Alec doesn’t know when he started seeing him in a different way, but  it happened. He suspects why it did, but he really doesn’t want acknowledge it.  _

_ He doesn’t think Magnus noticed, and if he did, he pretended he didn’t. _

_ This time, though, Alec is fairly certain that Magnus notices him staring because he raises his head and looks at him with a question on his brown eyes. “What? Do I have something on my face?,” he asks, bringing his up to check. _

_ “No no, nothing,” Alec replies and looks away. _

_ “Oh, I get it, you have finally figured out I’m magnificent,” Magnus supplies. “Took you long enough.” _

_ Alec shakes his head, “You wish,” he mutters, pushing Magnus jokingly. _

_ “No, come on, tell me. What was it? How great my writing is?,” he questions looking at his notes. “Or maybe my efficiency on doing all my homeworks?,” he’s smiling now and Alec thinks he’s beautiful and how he should always smile. _

_ “Oh, shut up!,” he’s now laughing and he hopes they won’t wake up Max. _

_ “Make me,” fires back Magnus and Alec doesn’t think, he acts. _

_ He grabs him from his shirt and he brings his lips to Magnus’. The other boy is initially surprised but then he reacts and starts kissing Alec back, and that’s when the alarms in Alec’s head go off. _

_ He lets go of Magnus and he stands up. He has to take a few steps back to put a bit of a distance between them.  _

_ “Well, that was unexpected. Great, but unexpected,” Magnus states and Alec panics. _

_ “I should go,” he blurts out, looking around for his jacket. _

_ “It’s your house,” recalls Magnus, standing up too. _

_ “Right. You should go then.” _

_ Magnus is looking at him with sad eyes. “Alec,” he pleads but Alec doesn’t want to hear it. _

_ “No. That shouldn’t have happened. Can’t happen. I’m not-,” Magnus stops him from saying that. _

_ “I’ll see myself out,” he doesn’t add anything else, he just collects all of his things and goes. _

 

_ The next day, when Magnus tries to stop and talk to him at school, Alec ignores him.  _

_ They never talked again. _

 

***

Alec is regretting all of his life choices. Fine, maybe not all, but the one that brought him there, that one for sure.

He has already collected the tag with his name - they wrote Alexander instead of Alec - and he’s glad they have them because he can’t remember more than half of the class of that year. 

He takes a long and deep breath and then he enters the room. A good number of people is already there but Alec can’t spot any familiar face. Not that he had a lot of friends in his year. 

He should have come with Isabelle or Jace, not Max for sure.

Or he shouldn’t have come at all.

Maybe alcohol will help. It has, in the past.

Alec has just poured some kind of liquid in his glass when a woman appears in front of him. Her tag says her name is Sarah. He doesn’t remember a Sarah.

“Alec! How are you? It’s so great to see you again,” she exclaims with a tone a bit too high for Alec liking.

“Hello,” he says trying to remember her. “I’m fine, thank you. How are you?,” even if he doesn’t remember her, he thinks he has to be polite, at least. 

“So happy to be out of the house, the kids are sick and I have no patience, thank God for my husband as he is the one who takes care of them in those cases. Are you here with your wife?,” she asks and then look at his left hand, where his ring finger is bare. “Girlfriend?”

Alec wants to laugh but he thinks he could come off as rude. “No girlfriend in sight,” he says instead.

“Are you looking for the right woman or it’s not time yet?,” she continues, and Alec wants to understand how someone can ask these kind of personal questions to people they basically don’t even know.

Alec take another sip from his glass, he needs more alcohol for sure. “I’m not actively looking for a partner, but if I were, I wouldn’t be looking for a woman,” he states and there always is a certain satisfaction of watching someone react to that.

“Oh. I didn’t think…,” she tries to come up with something but it’s another voice that Alec hears.

“Everyone is straight until proven otherwise, am I right? Ah, the strong power of heteronormativity,” Alec smiles before even turning around. He knows that tone of voice, maybe it’s more mature now, but he knows who it belongs to.

Sarah seems on the verge of having an aneurysm and Alec isn’t even feeling sorry. He’s maybe a horrible person.

He finally turns around and he blinks. He just blink, repeatedly. 

Teenager Magnus was a beautiful boy, but the man Magnus grew to be is gorgeous. And that make up is doing things to Alec. 

“Hi,” Alec says and then he wants to smack his head against something.

“Hello,” he looks at the tag and raises an eyebrow, “Alexander.”

Alec never particularly loved his full name but Magnus can say it over and over again. 

He hears more than see Sarah leaving and he would call her out on her rudeness but he honestly doesn’t care.

Alec is thinking of so many things to say that at the end he blurts out something just to stop the silence.

“I’m gay,” he gushes and then he wants to throw himself out of the window. Why has he turned in an awkward teenager?.

Magnus seems surprised from his outburst but then a soft smile appears. “Well, good for you. And thank you for telling me.”

“No, it’s because-,” he stops and takes a long breath. “The thing I almost said the last time we spoke. Maybe you don’t even remember,” he stops again, because of course he doesn’t remember. Probably he had even forgotten him before meeting Max again.

“I remember,” he simply confirms.

“Oh,” he pauses to collect his thoughts so he doesn’t blurt the first thing on his mind, again. “I’m so sorry for what I did, for how I treated you after,” Alec admits, he really isn’t proud of himself for that.

“It wasn’t one of your greatest moment but I can understand, we were young and everyone deals with it on their own time. You weren’t ready,” he insists. “Wasn’t the right time,” he adds and Alec smiles thinking he himself thought about the timing.

“Still, I shouldn’t have treated you like that”, he concurs.

“Agreed. But it’s in the past and I forgive you. So, Max tells me you’re a lawyer. That’s right?,” Magnus inquires trying to switch the topic of conversation, taking a glass to pour something to drink.

His brother never mentioned talking to Magnus about him and his work. He’s starting to think that Max filtered a lot of informations.

Alec takes another sip, using that time to study Magnus, since the man he can’t see him as he is busy choosing his drink.

“Yes, I’m a public defender,” he answers and Magnus looks at him almost confused.

“I would have never guessed that, I imagined you in one of these rich firms,” Magnus doesn’t say it with disdain, more like a fact.

“That’s what my mother wanted but it wasn’t for me, not at the time. Maybe in a few years. Or not. What about you?,” Alec inquires. More than once he wanted to ask Max something about him but at the end it didn’t feel right.

“I’m an art curator,” he smiles saying that and Alec can see that he loves his job.

“I’m not an expert but I think it suits you.” Magnus nods in agreement.

“I really love it,” he states and Alec can hear the sincerity in that.

People keep coming in and move around them, but Alec and Magnus have eyes only for each other.

Alec tries - and fails - to subtly ask Magnus if he’s seeing someone, for the purpose of continuing a conversation, of course, not for other motives. He isn’t, he makes it very clear. And he tells Alec that he thought he was seeing someone, as Max posted a photo of him and a guy kissing, with a caption that was making fun of them. Alec explains how the last guy he was seeing was months ago, and then he thinks maybe it’s time for him to download that app, only to check what that little shit is posting. Not of course to check other photos.

Some people try to join them and start to talk but when they see they aren’t so welcomed, they leave.

They discuss of their years in college, Magnus shares some stories from his times in London and Paris, and Alec envies his journeys. He tells him it was Max who approached him, since Magnus hadn’t recognized him, and that he’s glad he did it.

They talk some more and then they notice that people are starting to leave. 

They spent all the time talking to each other. Alec doesn’t mind, not even a little.

They both laugh when their eyes meet again. “I suppose we should get going,” Magnus says and Alec doesn’t want to leave, it was great talking to him, but he knows he has to. But that doesn’t mean they can’t see again. 

“You wanna,” he stops and the then he takes a deep breath. Go big or go home. “I don’t know, get a drink sometime?,” he finally asks.

Magnus smiles, his eyes shining. “I would love that.”

Alec can’t stop smiling. 

Maybe now it is the right time.

 

***

Eight months after they started dating, they move in together.

Six months from that, Alec is on one knee asking Magnus to marry him. 

He says yes.

It absolutely was the right time.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you still here? You're awesome. If you want, let me know what you thought of it here or on [tumblr](http://timelesssoulmates.tumblr.com)


End file.
